Reirei's Pack
Reirei's Pack is a group of jackals that live in the Outlands. History The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" Reirei uses her son Dogo to gain access to the Pride Lands. Once there, she feigns naivety on the ways of the Pride Landers in an attempt to feast on all manner of creatures. She manages to persude Kion into allowing her into Kupatana, where she and her pack caused havoc before Simba ordered them to leave. "Too Many Termites" Reirei and Goigoi discover some aardwolves living next door to them after being accidentally kicked out by the Lion Guard. They try to soothe them and get their guard down, but the Lion Guard arrive to right their wrong just in time, saving the aardwolves from the two jackals. "Babysitter Bunga" When the pack attacks Muhimu's Herd, Dogo and Kijana target Hamu. The Guard soon arrives, and Kion orders them to leave, which they do. After training in the Outlands, Reirei brings her pack back into the Pride Lands. They notice several mothers resting at the Water Hole, and learn that some young animals were at Hakuna Matata Falls, being watched by Bunga. After tasking Goigoi with distracting the Guard, Reirei brings her pack to the falls, and attacks the group. Whilst she fights Bunga, the young animals use tactics taught to them by Bunga to defeat the other jackals. When the rest of the Guard arrives, Kion orders Reirei and her pack to never attack young Pride Landers ever again. After seeing their numbers, the jackals flee back into the Outlands. "Divide and Conquer" While Janja's Clan attacks Twiga and Juhudi, Reirei and her pack chase a group of pangolins, forcing the Lion Guard to split up. Kion sends Fuli, Bunga, and Ono to stop Reirei, while he and Beshte deal with the hyenas. After the pangolins spray them, Reirei orders her pack to retreat to the Outlands, joining up with Janja's Clan along the way. They return to Janja's Den, where it is revealed that they have been recruited by Scar, who orders one group to take down Rafiki while the other group distract some of the Lion Guard to drag the focus away from the first group. Reirei argues with Janja, but it is eventually decided that Reirei's pack will distract the Lion Guard on this occasion. Outside, the groups bicker over who is the smartest. Later, Reirei's pack chase after some antelopes, until they hear the Lion Guard voices. Initially happy that all of the Guard are there, they soon cover themselves when "Kion" announces that he'll be using the Roar. When nothing happens after he does so, Reirei soon discovers that it is in fact the work of a drongo bird. She pins Tamaa, and soon understands what's going on. She orders her pack to follow her to Mapango Cliffs, where she joins Janja's Clan against the Lion Guard, Tamaa and Rafiki. They later surrender, and return to the Outlands. "The Scorpion's Sting" "The Kilio Valley Fire" “The Zebra Mastermind” “The Hyena Resistance” Named Members Reirei Reirei is the matriarch of the pack. Goigoi Goigoi is the mate of Reirei. Dogo Dogo is the son of Reirei and Goigoi. Kijana Kijana is the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi. Unnamed Members Reirei's Pack -1.png Reirei's Pack -2.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (186).png Female Jackal.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Reirei's Pack, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Defeating Reirei *The Lion Guard: Protecting Swala *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwato *The Lion Guard: Protecting Laini *The Lion Guard: Protecting Azula *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bracken *The Lion Guard: Helping Tumbili *The Lion Guard: Helping Jelani *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kifaru *The Lion Guard: Protecting Belee *The Lion Guard: Helping Mjomba *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Reirei *The Lion Guard: Helping Nita *The Lion Guard: Defending Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Defending Nzee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bhati *The Lion Guard: Helping Kiara *The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *Children of Light *Ono's Retirement *The Guard *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Jackals Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists